Two Lives One Brain
by loverose20
Summary: What would happen if someone from this world is reborn into another world were they have very little information on and finds out why a certain character acts a certain way, what if that certain character happen to be Severus Tobias Snape. What would happen if that one thing that made his life hell at home, never happened? Would he still end up loving Lily? Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1 Past life

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; series, worlds, etc.**

* * *

><p><strong>You don't have to read how the self-insert dies, it is rated t. The harry potter world comes to play in the next chapter.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1; Past life<strong>

* * *

><p>Every living being has a purpose in life; no one was created a reject.<p>

There are points in your life where you may question this, especially during critical times. Everything might feel unfair at one point, just remember life isn't fair; it doesn't play by anyone's rules, but its own.

Life would feel pointless if you created the rules to life; you'll never learn from your mistakes, the actions that you'll do will hurt other people, skills that you achieved would never be learned, the world would lose many inventors, artists, entrepreneurs, etc. You'd live a sad life, and in the end might not feel it be worth living.

There is good and bad in this world, this _life_, but everything happens for a reason. Maybe it was to teach you a lesson, or direct you into a different path. It might not be something you like or want, but you just got to live with it. This world is shared by billions of people each with its own life experiences; your life might cross theirs.

Your actions shape not only you but the people around you, no matter how insignificant it may feel.

Everyday people pass others like it was nothing. Someone might be crying and no one would bat an eyelash at them. That person might have lost someone dear to them, and feel like the world is crashing down, that no one cares. A simple greeting to any stranger can make their day. Why? Because you took the time to notice them, to acknowledge them, to make them feel like someone out there cares and that they're not alone in this world.

People these days take things for granted. They expect everything to be handed to them with little work; they show no respect to other beings and care only about themselves.

A student in school would never think to thank their teachers for teaching them. They don't have to; they could quit and take different approach to life. They put up with you for countless of hours, helping you acquire skills for your future. Not one student or parent or guardian would acknowledge them. Students just expect them to teach; they don't realize that teachers have a personal life to with a set of their own problems. Yet they don't bring their problems inside the classroom, why do you?

When tragedy strikes or they can't make it to class for some reason, the students go wild; their ecstatic that they'll get a substitute, but do they care for why their teacher isn't there that day? If it was your mother or father or guardian that doesn't show up at home, would you jump for joy that their not there? Or would you be worried? What is the difference? Teachers are there in your life more than your parents or guardians, why would you treat them differently? Aren't they human beings as well?

Life has thrown me up and down; I don't think my problems are any better or worse than others. I deal with my problems myself. I try not to show people how troubled I am, especially in class; I'm not the only one with problems, nor will I be the last.

The people that I associate with believe nothing is wrong with me; that I have no problems of my own. They tell me their problems and expect me to solve them. Sometimes I feel like saying: I'm not you, these aren't mine, don't give them to me, I have my own.

I do try to direct them on how to solve it, but I won't physically do it for them. I sometimes feel stressed by problems that aren't even mine.

On top of mine, now I have yours thank you, note the sarcasm. I sometimes wonder myself why my life is worth living. Sometimes I wonder why I don't quit.

I'm the fourth and last child my mother had. I grew up with both my parents, two older sisters and a brother. I thought I knew what I wanted to be, my parents always encouraged us to pursue what we wanted, as long as of course it paid the bills.

As the youngest in my family, I was saddled with the responsibility to take care of my mother until she dies. This responsibility has weighed me down, and the constant reminders can get on my nerves. Recently I wanted to change the career that I'm trying to pursue. The problem is that the money they earn wouldn't be acceptable in the eyes of my parents. I'm currently pursuing a career I don't want and its sucking the life out of me. I love learning new material but because I have no passion for what they are teaching, I lose focus.

My family is by no means rich or even well off, we barely make it. My father is a self- employed construction worker; he works hard to be able to help my mother with the bills. Sometimes he doesn't have a job for months, other times he's booked for the whole year. My mother doesn't view it as a good career choice for any of her children.

Just like my father though, I inherited the like and skill of building things. To me it was a form of art. I don't know why I like it, I guess it's the fact that you don't know how it will look until the end. Just like life you don't know how any person will grow up to be or how they will help shape this world. There are all different types of bricks in different types of color and texture too. Just like there are different people in this world, with different types of background and experiences.

My mother on the other hand is a hardworking, strict, no nonsense person. The only time I see her is around six, in the afternoon. She wakes up very early to go to work and comes home tired and because of this she has no energy to do the house hold work.

It was our job, her children, to make sure the house was clean. That was our number one priority anything else was second. My brother didn't have to do much, due to the fact that he was a 'boy', it was mostly me and my sisters doing the work. My mom taught my sisters how to clean and cook many different things and in return they taught me how to.

I love my sisters dearly; they are the ones who practically raised me and my brother since we were born. That does not mean I don't love my parents, because I do love them. I admire their will to live on not matter what they get thrown with.

This may sound strange to some people but sometimes I feel like I was supposed to be a guy. Of course my mother used to tell me I was supposed to be a boy. The doctor had told my mother I was a boy, I was supposed to be the second boy in the family. The name I was going to have was Patrick, but when I came they had to change everything.

My mother still wanted to use Patrick as my name but since it wasn't a girl's name they ended up deciding to use that as my middle name. As for my first name, my mother put the name of a lady she fainted in front, when answering the door and while her water break.

Some people say I'm smart, and most say I'm terrifying. I tend to get along with guys more than girls; yet hang out with girls more than guys. My friend's say I think like a boy and sometimes act like one. I agree, although being surrounded by two very girly sisters tends to rub off on me. I usually end up sticking close with my brother when I can before I'm dragged away by them. I feel like my soul is actually male oriented, ergo I'm a male trapped in a female's body, my family doesn't want to believe it though. I sometimes hate being female, I feel constricted, but even though I do not like being female I still would have liked to have left this world in a different way. Life said otherwise.

See, I was walking out of one of my night classes I have in college, my biology class to be exact, towards the bus stop. The bus stop is located all the way on the other side of campus. Half way towards there I realize I left my phone in class. Hoping against all odds that the professor has not left yet, I ran all the way back to the Science Building. The Science Building is a two-story building; my class was located on the east side of the building second floor.

This was most definitely not the way I had planned my Friday night to be like. I stopped to catch my breath in front of the classroom; I'm by no means athletic. Taking a deep breathe to calm my beating heart I try to open the door, the key word _try_.

_Clunk._ That was the door not opening._ DAMN IT! _The door was closed which means the professor has already left. _Great, now what am I going to do?_ Trying to calm down I decide to go to the restroom and splash some water on my face. Luckily there was one on the bottom floor of the building. Shocker I was the only one there.

Leaning on the sink, I pinch my nose while closing my eyes trying not to think about what my mother would say, when suddenly I heard the door open. My eyes snapped open, before being pinned to the wall; the man had a strong grip on me I struggled to get out. The man covered my nose and mouth with a rag.

My gut told me not to breath but the burning inside my lungs told me too. I felt his lips trailing kisses down my neck roughly. I continued to struggle hoping to free myself. My eyes burned with unshed tears as I felt my body weaken, with the lack of air and the drug he dosed the rag in. My eyesight started to become bleary; the man dropped the rag re-positioned us. I pulled me to the floor, before ripping my shirt, my hands and arms felt like lead. His grimy hands roamed over my body as he kissed my collar bone. I couldn't breathe; he pulled my bra off, fondling my breast with one hand, while his other began unzipping my pants. My head started hurting terribly as the man got off of me just to pull my pants off; I heard him unzip his pants and felt him re position me toward himself. The last thing I remember was, the excruciating pain of him entering me.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! For the people who are reading my other story; this doesn't mean I'm discontinuing it. I've just hit a writer's block, since this idea keeps creeping up on me I've decided to post it up. Until my writer's block is dissolved I leave you this story.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 Reborn

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; series, worlds, etc.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2; Reborn<strong>

* * *

><p>I felt myself fly over time and space before being submerged into a very bright pool of water. For reasons unexplained I did not fear drowning. The deeper I went down the brighter it got.<p>

Right when I felt like I couldn't take it anymore, the bright light vanished in a flash as darkness embraced me.

As I regained consciousness, I became aware of blood pounding on my ears in rhythm to someone's heartbeat. Feeling uncomfortable, I tried distancing myself from it. Not being able to see through the darkness, I pushed my legs out hoping to propel myself upwards. My legs didn't feel quite right; neither did whatever I tried to catapult from. It was very squishy, I heard a distant pop, and the water began to drain out from atop of me. As the water left, I felt a naked body pressing closer towards me. Panicking, I tried moving away from them.

As I struggled the person began to struggle too. It felt like a lifetime, when light shone through the top. Looking around, I felt like I was in an animal's stomach. I tried propelling myself towards the light, only to crash into the person next to me. I was shocked, how did this person know I was going to propel myself?

I tried to maneuver myself closer to the light, the only problem? The person next to me thought the exact same thing. I was getting slightly annoyed by this, I pushed harder and ended up right underneath the light. The person next to me was not happy for a little bit before allowing me to go first.

I don't really know this person, yet a sense of recognition filled me as he pressed himself to the squishy wall. This person; it feels like I have known him all my life. Now, don't tell me how I know it's a him because I, myself don't know. Just like how I know he will always be there for me, no matter what. I felt annoyances towards me, excitement and fear towards the bright light, and confusion. The confusion was coming from me.

My memories began vanishing from my brain, causing the migraine I acquired during the struggling match with my neighbor to simmer down into a headache. My neighbor migraine reduced to a head ache as well, frightening me. Feeling myself becoming panicked, my own brain instantly began storing the skills and remaining knowledge it hasn't erased in the back of my mind.

The light was growing bigger, and hoping to escape this confinement fast, I propelled myself once again. This time the other person did not propel himself. Instead of popping out of there and into the light, I was thrust into a squishy tunnel, moving slowly up. As I went further down I thought I'd suffocate, but then instantly realize I can still breathe, or at least someone did. _How is that possible? Where am I? What is this?_

Again I felt a sudden burst of excitement but this time accompanied by touch of nervousness. I have come to the conclusion that I have gone crazy. For the first time I heard people shouting in the distance. The more I went down the louder it got; I couldn't really comprehend what they were saying, but it sounded urgent. As I succumb to fear, someone's excitement crept up on me. I didn't have any more time to really think about it when I felt cold wind hit my head. _It was freezing cold!_ I think I prefer staying in here.

As I tried to sink down, something kept pushing me further up until light shone through. The light itself felt like the sun, I know my neighbor felt it as if it was his own eyes. _Oww!_

I did the only thing that my body would let me do, cry. I screwed my face up and screamed like I had never before. I felt someone holding me up, saying something but with all the screaming and water in my ear, I didn't hear anything.

Something or someone pierced through my mind, throwing me into a pool of emotions; curiosities, excitement, fear and a little bit of agony. The person holding me passed me along to another person when a lady's scream ripped through the air. _God she sounded in pain_. Trying to open my eyes to see what's happening was a definite no, the lights were too strong it still hurt! Of course I haven't stopped crying yet.

That is until said person put me into warm water, I instantly froze up. Feeling the person wash me was not comforting at all, although for some reason I felt more relaxed in water and a little calm too. If I didn't say any better I would say I kind of liked it. I stop crying at least, the person washing me picked me up and swaddle me in a very soft blanket. I couldn't move very much.

I felt them put me down on my back on top of something a little hard. I opened my eyes again; this side wasn't that bright, and managed to keep my eyes open for a couple of seconds, before closing them.

Felt like somebody was looking from within me and it scared the daylights out of me. I felt myself roll to the side, _great_ opening my eyes again I manage to see a …..wooden wall glowing orange due to, my guess, candlesticks? Great I've been kidnapped and now I'm stuck here, in a cottage, all tied up by a blanket. Closing my eyes, I tried to listen to my surroundings. The voices sounded couple of feet away yet, very close by. Yup I'm definitely losing my mind.

More of my memories start disappearing, I don't even know who I am anymore, when all of the sudden I felt a sense of déjà vu. My eyes start to hurt, as if the sun was in my face again. I couldn't help but start crying. This time my scream was accompanied by another. For some strange reason I know the scream came from the other person that I woke up with. _Weird_.

I felt someone pick me up but at the same time I felt like someone was taking me a shower again. I suddenly felt annoyed, of course _I'm_ not the one feeling annoyed. I was handed to yet another person, hello I _can _walk you know? Then I thought about how my legs felt inside wherever I was. _Can_ I still walk?

This person's grip was a little bit weak, but feminine. It must be a woman, her presence alone calmed me giving me the sense of love and safety; a haven. Not even a second later did I feel someone putting me yet again to the same person? I slowly opened my eyes to adjust to the candle light, only to see the face of a beautiful woman, even if she's sweating and panting. I felt at awe, but I had to close my eyes because the light hurt them too much. The same feeling rush over me again, this time it was my neighbor. I had my eyes closed, yet I can still see the beautiful woman, this time smiling at me, us.

_What is going on?!_ I start crying again, I can't help the feeling of being confused well. Of course someone else starts crying alongside me. It was just a coincidence that the door had opened and someone had closed the door a little bit too hard when we started crying.

"Shh, shh, their now it's ok," a calm, weak yet proud female voice said. She started rocking us a little bit while repeating the same thing a couple more times. The person next to me started to calm down and for their sake and mine, I did too. Feeling another presence close by I opened my eyes, only to realize I can't turn my head or see very far. The woman was looking at us when she looked up smiling at someone else.

"This on' has your eyes," the voice sounded raspy yet very deep, it demanded respect.

Who has her eyes? A soft chuckle escaped from the beautiful raven haired woman, it sounded like clear bells. I felt myself smile, and when she smiled at us, I tried telling her that she's beautiful, but it ended up in gibberish. She smiles brighter anyways, like if she could understand what I was trying to say.

"What are we going to name them Toby?" the woman said. Toby sat next to the women and I was finally able to see his face. He had stringy black hair and a big nose that fit his face perfectly, gave his face sort of a royal look to it. His eyes were hazel with speckles of blue, He smiled and it made him look so much better, happier. He looked proud like he's done something incredible. Someone else decided to open their eyes, and a sense of agreement paused through us.

"Which o' this lil' on's was born firs'?" Toby said with a look of pure admiration. _Uhmm. What did he say?_ The woman who I love already hands me to him. This of course scares not only me but the person next to me. We were about to start crying when I was placed on the awkwardhold of Toby. "There now lil' on' don' need to cry over me taking you from your mama. I'll giv' her to yah in a sec'," Toby said while rocking me slowly. The tone of voice made me feel safe in his arms too, my neighbor reluctantly agreed. Something that he said was making my head hurt. My mind was occupied elsewhere though; it was slowly coming to realize and adjust to the idea that I'm sharing my brain with someone else. _How is that possible?_

I open my eyes, looking at this man, he reminds me of someone, someone I cared for a lot. Then I saw an image of another man showing me how to build a brick fence, his face was filled with pride. In a speed of light the image was gone. Whoever that was this man reminded me of him. "Hmmm. Ya a quite on', like your brother. Remins' me of my own be'ore he passed away," said to me while looking a little bit sad.

"Then why don't we name him after your older brother, he was your twin, it'll only make sense," the women said calmly and with a no nonsense voice, this one reminds me of someone else too.

"Ar' yah sure Eileen? Didn' cha want to name him' afta' me?" Toby said with a little bit of love, desperation and hope. Eileen, so that's the woman's name. It's a pretty name, means hazelnut. For some reason a picture of a coffee is brought forward to the top of my mind.

"They can have your name as their middle name, so both of them know how much you love them." Hazelnut said. That's right, that's what I'm going to call her for now on.

"Really, Eileen?" Toby sounded ecstatic, his face looked like it will break any moment with the way he's smiling. Hazelnut just nodded with a smile. My brain got used to seeing two places at once. It decided the presence in my brain wasn't a threat; it identified itself as the person that was trapped in that dark place all squished up with me.

"Yah hea' that lil' on'? Yah goin' to be named afte' my olda brother, Patrick." _Patrick?_ I heard that name before. I think that was my name, but it feels like a lifetime ago.

"What about this little one Toby?" Hazelnut said while looking down at me, well not me but him. Toby goes and drops me off with Hazel and looks down at my neighbor.

"Severus like my Pa," Toby said as he looks down at Severus, Severus drank up the attention he was getting from his father.

"Patrick and Severus Tobias Snape, I like how it sounds," Hazel said proudly. That's when it hit me. _Severus Tobias Snape_, all the books on Harry Potter containing Severus in it rush to me, _shit_, that and Severus got hungry, so like what all babies due when their hungry, we cried. I mostly cried because I just realized: 1) I'm a baby, a boy to boot too, 2) I was reborn into the world of Harry Potter, 3) I was born into the Snape family, where Tobias Snape is my father, and 4) I share a mind with the one and only Severus Tobias Snape, ex-death eater, master spy. Cry me a freakin' river.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's another one to get it started. :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; series, worlds, etc.**

* * *

><p><strong>Severus thoughts: <strong>_Italics_

**Patrick's thoughts: **_Italics_

**_Both: Italics_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

* * *

><p>It's been a five weeks now since I realized I was reborn into the Harry Potter world. Seeing as my brain has really no control over anything, it decided that the best thing to do was erase every memory of my past life and leave only the skills and knowledge I had acquired from it. I didn't really care much, me and Severus got along fine once I recognized him as my younger brother, Eileen as my mother, and Tobias as my father.<p>

Speaking of Tobias, I found out a lot about him; he was a soldier during World War II for almost seven years and became a farmer after leaving the army to find mom. He loves to tells us, mostly me; Sev takes a nap during story time, about his time in the war.

He talked about his father who fought in the World War I; one time he pulled out a newspaper clipping which had a poster on it that he said convinced his father to join the army and later on himself. It was a poster with a father sitting in the comfort of his postwar home, being asked by his children, "Daddy, what did YOU do in the Great War?" It was one of the many reasons why he joined as well.

As you can guess, Severus and I were never bored; Tobias talked to us during the night while Eileen did so during the day. Eileen doesn't really talk about her side of the family, we don't even know if our grandparents are alive. On our father side he's the only one alive, while on our mother it's a blank space. She mostly talks to us about different types of flowers and their properties; this is something Sev and I both like listening to.

When I realized Tobias was my father, I was expecting him to be uncaring and neglectful towards us. This I wasn't expecting, Tobias really cared for us, his sons, and at this point in life he doesn't drink. Of course I never gave him a reason not to like me. I always sought him out whenever he came home. Severus never saw the appeal of father that much, plus he felt a stronger connection with mother.

One thing kept nibbling at my mind these past five weeks; I kept asking myself what changed? I mean, there was never a mention of Severus having an older twin brother, yet here I am. And if Severus did have an older twin brother, then what happened to him?

These thoughts plagued me at night, but during the day it was a whole different thing. Every morning Eileen wakes up early to make breakfast and accidently wakes Tobias up. Toby is a light sleeper due to his time in the army. Mom always feels bad about it so every time mom gets up dad pretends to be sleeping, but when she goes downstairs, he gets up and gets the bath started. This mom always attributes it as a habit that was ingrained in him during the army.

While walking towards the crib in nursery, he grabs a set of clothes and a cotton cloth diaper before picking me up for a bath. Bath time is fun; dad always starts by removing my soiled diaper and chucking it into the diaper bin. He makes a face when he throws my dirty diaper and every time he does it I put my hand on his face while smiling; my eyes shining with laughter. He of course says I do it on purpose, which I do.

After we're done taking a bath, mom goes and takes one with Sev. Dad then puts me on his bed and changes me into my clothes. I make it a little difficult for him to change me, and smile at the expressions on his face. He seems to know I do it on purpose and always laughs with me while tickling me, making me shriek at him happily. Mom always screams from the bathroom to stop playing around. Me and dad share a look and giggle; I just smile. He then goes to change while looking at me the whole time making sure I don't fall of the bed. While he changes I pout with tears in my eyes, to let him know I don't like him leaving me alone. My pout doesn't last long because dad can change pretty quickly. Eileen is the opposite, she likes to take her time, Sev always cries for mom and mom always soothes him with a lullaby.

Dad and I just watch them by the door, before going downstairs. We wait downstairs in the kitchen for ten minutes, when mom shows up with Sev putting him in the high chair dad made. Sev watches mom serve dad a plate of eggs, bacon and toast, while watching from within my head, our interactions.

Toby always smiles down at me, occasionally stroking my check and touching the palm of my hand making me grab his finger. His stroke makes me turn my mouth to the direction he stroked my cheek, making me a little bit happy and annoyed because I was hungry.

The interactions I have with father makes me happy, but at the same time sad. Toby loves his sons but it's very clear that I'm his favorite out of the two. This gets me worried because I don't want Severus jealous over the fact that I spent more time with father.

Of course Severus _is _jealous, but not because _I _spend more time with father. Severus is actually jealous that _father_ spends time with _me_.

It seems Severus is very possessive with what he deems is his. I mean, I am _his_ twin brother ergo in his mind he was the only one besides mother that can occupy my time.

When mother is not around I play with Severus, showing him some images of things while pronouncing it, so that he knows what it is. I got tired of feeling confused all the time because of him and I decided to help him recognize some things floating in my side of the brain.

"Toby, stop playing with Patrick, or you're going to be late for work," Hazel said, while placing a plate of eggs and bacon on the table. _Ah the famous words the great Hazel always says in the morning to get you to eat._

"Aw, now yo' don' need to re'min me Eileen, I 'no. It' just that Pat don' wan' me to leave, huh Pat?" looking at me holding his finger. I look at him with a smile.

With a sigh Eileen went and picked up Severus while saying, "Neither do I or Sev, but we need the money to buy food and other things," she started walking towards Toby making him look at her, "Pat and Sev will be here waiting for you to come back home." With that she kissed him lightly on the lips while taking me away from him. I give her a pout and water forms in my eyes, while a whimper escaped from me.

Toby said with a sigh, "alrigh,'' stroking my check and Sev's making us look in his direction, "don't ya worry, I'll be back faster than a bunny out runnin' a fox."

Hazel released a stream of chuckles, "They don't even know what a bunny, or even a fox is Toby."

Toby just looks at her with a sheepish grin, "Don' mean I can' say it." With one last kiss he sat down and ate his breakfast, while Eileen took us to the living room to breast feed.

This is the time where I start teaching Sev sign language; showing the picture with the appropriate sign and word. _Pat, what's a bunny?_ I just sigh and begin showing Sev a couple of different types of bunnies, and where they live and what they do. Before he can ask me what a fox is I showed him some pictures of foxes too.

While Severus was entertained with the pictures I started pondering on what could have caused the disappearance of Severus older twin. I wouldn't peg Eileen nor Tobias as baby killers at this point, so what happened to Patrick Tobias Snape?

Hazel put us onto her shoulder to burp us, I stopped projecting images to Sev, my eyes start to become heavy._ Guess its naptime. Pictures please, Pat? Sorry Sev, I'm tired, time for nap, pictures later, ok? Ok._ I can literally feel him sigh; it doesn't bother me that much anymore.

Eileen laid Severus to sleep first, but something felt wrong to me, something was different. She then laid me to sleep on my belly, my eyes already closing, when it came to me, the reason I died. I started to cry waking Sev up who started to cry with me. Eileen picked us up rocking us whispering to us about something, trying to calm us down. My mind wouldn't have it.

_ Dang it! Of course! The reason Patrick was never mentioned was because he died as an infant. SIDS, sudden infant death syndrome, also known as cot death, this was the first time Eileen ever laid us on our bellies, probably the neighbors fault, increasing the risk of SIDS. Tobias must have found me dead in the crib with Sev. Filled with agony and despair he must have put the blame of death on Eileen. He must have started drinking at this point causing even more problems. _

_Eileen must have been devastated with the loss of her first born, Severus lost the twin that he shared a brain, someone he admired and adored. He must have felt so lost without his brother like how George felt when Fred died. Eileen and Tobias couldn't look at Severus because he reminded them of the child they lost and the life that Patrick could have had. This neglect caused Severus to be antisocial, with poor social skills._

_What made Tobias hate magic was the fact that it couldn't save his first born son, the boy he named after his dead brother. He must have become abusive with Eileen when she told him she was a witch and Severus when he did his first accidental magic. _

Poor Severus couldn't grasp my train of thought. He couldn't understand the significance of sleeping positions had on us, but eagerly agreed to help me with anything. The only idea that came to me was to cry every single time she puts us to nap with our bellies until she puts us on our back and so we did.

I felt bad doing this to Hazel; she was slowly losing all the patience she had until finally after thirty minutes, she laid us on our backs. Sev and I let our eyes close, letting exhaustion take over.

_Thanks Sev. There's nothing to thank for, naptime now Pat. Tired. _I started chuckle softly in our head before I was lost to the world too.

* * *

><p><strong>Thought I'd throw this one out just because someone decide to follow up on this story so here's to you Dunadain of Hogwarts.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; series, worlds, etc.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

* * *

><p>For the past few weeks, Sev and I have teamed up to cry whenever Eileen and Toby did something to increase the chances of having SIDS. Believe me there where a lot, for instance when Toby has a day off he likes to put me and Sev on his bed, because he wants to be close to us while listening to the radio. That's a big no no, because he listens to the radio for a long time and sometimes he begins to doze off; he could accidently end up squishing us.<p>

Of course when he's awake and playing with us on the floor we let him put us on our belly; we need to strengthen our muscle to be able to crawl, you know. It's actually my favorite time, we can finally see all the way across the room!

Currently right now, Sev and I are mind speaking while Hazel is looking at us trying to get us to talk. "Can you say Mama for me? Say Mama," she starts showing us how, we just smile at her then reach our hands out, _mom; _Sev is making me call Hazel mom. _Jerky. Heard that! I'm going to tell mom! Mamma's boy…. Why don't you try speaking? Can't, don't want too. You don't have to be embarrassed Sev, all mom wants us to do is try. Come on I'll go first if you want to. _With a small sigh and a mental smile he thought, _Ok. _

"Ma," it was like a flood happened because Sev joined in and it sounded like 'mama'. The spark of joy, pride and happiness lit Eileen's eyes, a happy cry left her mouth and she pulled Sev out of the chair and kissed him on his head, she then picked me up and did the same. "TOBY! THEY CALLED ME MOMMA! THEY CALLED ME MOMMA!"

We heard someone running down the stairs, and then Tobias burst into the kitchen saying, "Really!"

"Yes! Listen, Severus, Patrick can you say momma for me, please?" Sev push himself away from her chest to look at her, then at me, _Go for it!_ "Ma, ma, ma, ma, ma," Tobias let out the same cry Eileen did, hugging mom and us.

"How abou' yo', Pat. Can ya say momma too?" I push myself away from mom and reach for Toby. Toby picks me up; I smile at him before saying, "Pa, pa, pa, pa."

The shocked face he did was so funny I had to put my hand on his face to break him out of it. "He called me Papa. HE CALLED ME PAPA! Ha ha, he 'nows I'm his papa, don' yah Pat yes sir yes yah do."

That morning was spent with Sev and I, babbling and mimicking our parents. Speaking of Sev, his brain is maturing faster than normal. I wonder if it has to do with the magic he has or if I caused it to happen.

Magic, Toby still doesn't know about it and I don't know if I'm a wizard either. _If I'm one then so are you cause it won't be the same without yah Pat. Thanks Sev._ Hopefully I live, SIDS usually happens around the 2-4 months due to the fact that the breathing reflex undergoes a shift. _You'll live Pat! I'll make sure of it!_ He looked at me with those determined eyes of his. I smiled at him, _I know you will Sev, I know. Just one more month to go before I'm out of the danger zone, okay? 'Kay…..what's zone? _With a sigh I started to explain to him what zone is as well as danger, just to be safe.

Something that I just realize right now is that we don't really have diapers on. Mom has started to potty train us, which is basically her sensing when we have to go and running to the loo outside so we know where to go to and how to. Potty training usually starts when a baby is three years old and takes about three months to properly learn; while the younger the child is the more time it takes to train, at this rate it would take us a whole year and a half to learn how to go.

The second thing that I noticed is that we can reach for things yet not grasp and I can move my head and lift my chest. It also seems like Sev and I love seeing objects and following it with our eyes. Since we both have two perspective points we really never get bored.

Dad went to work reluctantly, and mom played with us for a while before Sev and I got bored and started looking around. She got up and went to the cabinet to get our food.

She feed us some nasty mushy stuff, well she feed Sev I refused it. Apparently in this life I'm a vegetarian. That mushy stuff was beef roast. Sev ate it like a champ. _Gross. _

"Come on Pat, it tastes good! Sev is ate it," she said while holding a spoon to my mouth. _She's right. Yeah right, I can taste what you eat Sev and I defiantly don't like it. _And with that I pushed the can of mushy stuff off the high chair and it fell over the floor and on her apron. Eileen just sighs, then looks at me with a contemplating look, turns around and gets another can of mushy stuff. "Since you dropped the food Patrick Tobias Snape you'll be eating vegetable food instead."

_Yes! Finally! That was mean of you Pat. I know and I really feel sorry but she was going to force fed me and I really don't like it, we still don't have control over our impulses you know. _Sev just sighs and thought quietly, _I know._

Boy was Eileen surprise that I ate it without complaining, let alone with as much gusto as Severus was eating the one with meat in it. _Gross!_ _Now you know how I felt, brother. _The face Eileen did was funny, she seemed to compose herself. "Well, you're not supposed to like your punishment but since you're eating something I'll let it go." She gave me that knowing look. _Scary. _Sev mentally nods his head in agreement.

She picked us up and feed us a warm bottle of milk each before burping us. While this happened my mind kept wondering what Father was doing. Severus likes hanging out with mother more, I like hanging out with father. _What do you think mom's going to read us today? _ My thoughts about father flew out, _I don't know, maybe she'll read, Child Whispers, I love hearing the poems. _

Eileen took us to the nursery room upstairs, but instead of going to the little bookshelf we have she laid us down on the crib and left the room. _Where is mom going, Pat? _Severus was about to start crying. _She'll be back promise, _I thought trying to calm him_. Then why did she leave? She must be getting something; maybe a new book! You really think so? Yes. _The certainty in my mind voice made him calm down. Not even a second later does Eileen come through the door, holding a familiar book. _Look! Pat! You were right it is a new book! That's not new but it is I guess new material. _

"Ok boys, today I'm going to read something a little bit different ok? Daddy can't know, this will be between you and me ok?" Sev and I agree in our mind and smile at her Sev reached for her. I decide its tummy time and roll to my belly, trying to bring the little stuff bunny Toby bought me and Sev. Eileen picked Sev up and went to sit on the rocking chair in the corner. _Pat this book is weird_.

I look through his eyes and see a lime green book with a type of leaf pattern. _No way!_ It's, One thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, _Wow our first piece of the magic world, Sev!_ Yes Eileen Snape has just introduced us to the world of magic, she then decides I have to be part of this mother-son bonding time and gets up, picks me up, then settles back on the rocking chair. She decides to randomly open the book and it lands open at page 58….Mandrakes. Reading out loud the properties of mandrakes, she made it sound interesting, while showing me and Sev the picture of it. _That's one ugly looking potion ingredient. _

_Sev stop being mean to it, watch I won't be surprise if no animal our plant like you. It's not like the plant heard me Pat. Really Sev? Plants have a sixth sense; they can tell the person intent towards them, same thing with animals. You think it's ugly too though. I never thought it out loud where the animals and trees can sense it. So …..you agree it's ugly then, but we can't tell them or think it out loud? Yes, if you don't have anything nice to say then don't say anything._

I felt him nod in my head and return to listen to what mom is saying. I decide to play with Eileen's hair, me and Sev love her hair; it's soft and sleek, she looks at me touching her hair smiling with a lovely flush to her cheek. I think Eileen needs us as much as we need her, it's like she's not used to people thinking she's beautiful. She really is though, raven haired, high cheek bones, full lips, and a pretty little nose and to top it off a set of narrowed obsidian eyes. This little moment had to come to an end because I literally felt Sev about to do his business, turning to face him Eileen following my stare realized what's happening and stood up running outside to take us to the loo.

After our nap she took us out to the gardens walking around, gesturing with her head to certain plants while telling us about it. I decide to pay attention to this part while Sev decide to play with her hair.

We were outside for a long time before we went back in; she took us to the loo before taking us back inside for a nap, while she cooks dinner. She woke us up to bottle feed us, when we hear dad come home, I perk up head rising looking for him Sev continued to sleep on mom.

"I'm home!" I hear the sounds of feet hitting the stairs. "How is my beautiful wife an' sons?" coming through the door straight at Eileen and us; hugging us while kissing mom, Sev doesn't like when he does it. Eileen pushed him away slightly with a blush and said with a chuckle, "We're fine, and I took the boys for a walk around the gardens."

"That's nice, Eileen. Do yah need help with on' of them?" He asked her trying to conceal his hopeful tone, eyeing me from the corner of his eye.

"Oh, no they are going back to sleep, both of them had a long day, Sev is already asleep and I'm sure Patrick is about to follow." As if proving her wrong I pushed myself away from her and reach for my papa.

"Look Pat, wants to be wit' his papa," the look Eileen gave him made him stop for a second; I decide to chime in babbling 'pa'. "Only for a lil' bit," he said while giving her the puppy dog look.

Eileen looked from Toby to me, and then back at Toby, sighing quietly, "Only for a little bit, Patrick needs his sleep and so do you," handing me to Toby, while smacking his shoulder playfully. _Night time Pat, time to sleep. I'll join you in a couple of minutes promise. _I heard him grumbled an ok before he joined the dream world.

"That's my boy!" Toby whispered to me while taking me to the rocking chair where he began to recount his day and then he told me a story about his time in the war. Of course Eileen had to interrupt, "It's time for Pat to go to sleep love, he looks like he's about to go straight to dream land." Toby looks at me, I tried keeping my eyes open but they would close on me for a couple of seconds before snapping back up.

Toby gave Eileen a sheepish grin while saying, "I su'pose so." Getting up he quietly put me in the crib and tucked me in while kissing both our foreheads, "night boys, sweet dreams."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to all the people favoritefollowing this story, here's another chapter for you. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; series, worlds, etc.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

* * *

><p>I have notice that Eileen has no friends; she's always with us. Sure, I thought that maybe because she was a first time mother, she didn't want to leave us alone. That's all great but everyone needs a little alone time, mom doesn't have one. We're five and half month old, and the only people we've seen is mom and dad. Sev is currently playing with mom; I'm looking around the garden seeing the landscape while thinking about this.<p>

Eileen asks, "Where's bunny?" looking through Sev I can't see bunny; bunny has been disappearing a lot, to who knows where. Sev has decided to look underneath the blanket. Last month mom, wouldn't tell us where bunny disappeared to, really it's like bunny's right there then he's gone. 'Ought of sight, out of mind' comes to the front of my mind. _Do you think bunny's underneath? Only one way to find out. _

Sev pulls the blanket up, _I found bunny! He was underneath all this time,_ grabbing it while giving bunny a mental scowling. _Hey bunny you really should stop scaring us like that, it's not nice._ Eileen just chuckles seeing Sev scowling at bunny. That's when I felt sharp pain in my gums, me and Sev burst out crying.

Eileen swept us up in a hug saying its ok, and you're fine. That is when we heard it "Is everything alright over there?" We turned around to see someone's head over the wooden fence. We calmed down a little bit, as Eileen walked over to the fence each of us on her hip. Opening the door while holding me was an amazing feat, we came to face with an elderly lady who from the looks of it came from the house next door. This is the first time we've seen the front, I checked out the surroundings while Sev looked the elderly lady over.

In front of the house and road, there are a lot of trees but at the distance you can see a swing set so maybe a park, turning my head to the left looking past Sev I see two houses spread out turning to my right it was the same thing. These houses didn't look bad just old, in good condition, family homes.

Dad's family has been living in this house for as long as his father can remember. I wonder what happened to cause it to go bad, or at least be abandoned. "Yes, thank you for asking, I'm Eileen Snape by the way." Mom said with a courteous nod.

The elderly woman had gray thin hair tied up in a bun, wide eyes the color of the emeralds, a heart shaped face, button nose and a friendly smile, "I'm Tulip Evans, I live at the other side of the park, a street away, and came to visit a friend that lives right next door to you. I heard the babies crying while heading back home and decided to come and ask if everything was ok."

"I am pleased to make your acquaintance, Mrs. Evans," mom said while repositioning us. _Oh my, this is Lily's grandmother!_ _Who's Lily?_ Sev said it growling, wondering who this Lily was to me. _A girl around our age, you'll meet her later. _Severus remained quiet, and then the pain in our gums made us cry out again.

When people think about being reborn they overlook this part, Sev and I have a little bit more mature minds than babies our age, this can be good, but not when it comes to teething. Yes our teeth have decided to make its presences known.

"Shh, shh, there now boys you're ok there, there." Mom said while rocking us around.

"Oh dear, they must be teething," Mrs. Evans said with a concerned look. Eileen thinking it was something else looked relieved to find out we were just teething. Upon seeing the relief look on Eileen's face she said, "It's your first time being a parent, isn't it dear?"

Mom's face went red, "Am I that transparent?" She held us closer trying to calm us down. Mrs. Evans chuckled slightly, "A little bit, may I?"

I knew Eileen was hesitating, so I simply tugged her hair, and she gave in on reflex. "You may," stepping aside to let her in. "Would you like some tea? I could put some to boil; the boys and I were just enjoying the sunny day in garden when they started crying."

"That's quite fine dear, I don't need tea," chuckling with a smile other face, "if I may ask how old are your sons?" Mrs. Evans said with some curiosity, following Eileen to the living room, passing along the way the kitchen.

"Five months and a half, they were born on January 9," Eileen said while sitting down with Mrs. Evans, our weight suddenly reminded her of our presence, " oh how terrible rude of me, Mrs. Evans let me introduce you to my sons; on my left is Severus and on the right is Patrick." She said it with so much pride and love that it overthrew our pain we both smiled up at her babbling, and then at Mrs. Evans. I giggle at her with a smile on my face, Sev just smile still happy that mom was proud of us.

"Their handsome why I'm sure they'll be breaking a couple of hearts when they grow up," she said with a fond smile and crinkling eyes. "My son just had his second child, a girl, cute little thing, named her Lily, her mom decide to continue with my family tradition. You see my mother was named after a flower and so was her mother and so on, I thought it would stop with me," Eileen nodded putting me and Sev down on the play pin where bunny was at, of course Sev didn't want to leave mom and was about to cry, sensing this Eileen looked around and saw her family's hand mirror heirloom, picked it up and gave it to Sev. Mrs. Evans waited until Eileen sat down to continue, Sev was looking at the mirror, while I was chewing on bunny, hey my gums hurt sacrifices had to be made, listening to them talking.

"But you see my son surprised me, he married this beautiful girl with shoulder length brown hair, full lipped, petite nose and to top it off a pair of brown almond shaped eyes. Beautiful, her name is Rose; he married a girl named after a flower. Can you believe that dear?"

_Hey Pat, how'd you get in there? Pat?_ I was so concentrated on the conversation that I didn't hear Sev, of course this hurt him a little until he realized my attention was on mom and the nice lady.

"Then the girl tells me that she wants to continue the tradition and names her first child Petunia, she's two and a half right now, and then of course Lily, she's about five month; born January 30. Poor Rose, little Tunie seems to be constantly jealous of the attention bestowed on Lily and just like your little ones Lily began teething, God only knows how she handles it."

Severus tried again to get my attention by patting my back; I turn towards him, _yes Sev? _Sev had a grumpy face before perking up; _I asked you how you got inside here? _He tapped the mirror with his hand. I looked at the hand mirror, it was beautifully designed, goblin made I would guess. _That's a mirror it shows your reflection. What's a reflection? _Hitting myself in the head with my hand I just thought, _Ok I'll tell you what that means another time; the mirror shows you how you look. _Sev looked confused and frustrated; _then it must be broken because all I see is you. _With a sigh I looked through Sev, I never really took in how Sev looks like until now. 

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to everyone who reviewedfavorited/followed this story, this chapter is for you. I type faster when I know people are reading it. ****J**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; series, worlds, etc.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

* * *

><p>I zoned out of the conversation passing between Mrs. Evans and mom. The image that in the mirror was not what I was expecting I mean, <em>how did I not see it before<em>. Severus has the same stringy hair dad does, as well as his thin lips. The color of his hair was the same as mom; he also has her high cheek bone and obsidian eyes. What surprised me the most was his nose; it's not big as dad; the Roman nose, but not small and petite as mom, something in the middle. His nose was normal size with a slightly upturned point.

_See! The mirror's broken. _Sev thought with a sad pout. _It seems to work fine Sev that really is you. No it's you, it's broken, I don't want to play with it anymore, _pushing the hand mirror away. He then looked at me, with his pout, _can I play with bunny? _This made me hesitate, on one hand my gums don't hurt that much because of bunny, and on another hand we don't have that many toys. _If you let me use the mirror I'll be more willing to let you play with bunny. _Sev thought about it for a bit then thought, _ok. _Pushing the mirror towards me I hand him bunny while saying good bye, in our head, to the toy that was helping my gums out. Sev grabbed bunny, using a different leg than the one I was chewing on, to chew. I dragged the mirror towards me to see what I looked like; it takes my twin telling me the mirror's broken to pick my interest on what I look like, _sheesh_.

I couldn't believe it, _No wonder Sev thought it was broken._ The image reflected back at me was the exact image of Sev, except one thing, our eyes. Looking closer at my eyes, I can see speckles of hazel and blue. Dad's eyes are hazel with speckles of blue so I must have gotten it from him. It's not noticeable unless you look closely at it, or know it's there. _So, that's how mom tells us apart, and here I thought we were fraternal twins_. I was mystified at my eyes; Sev was looking at my eyes too, now. I made faces in the mirror and tried to channel different types of emotions to see how my eyes changed.

Sev and I were so entranced by the image of my eyes that we didn't notice Eileen leave to the kitchen to make biscuits, while Mrs. Evans just watched us with a fond smile. We only noticed our surroundings when mom came in with some biscuits for us to chew on.

"How were they, did they cause any trouble?" mom said.

"No dear, no trouble at all," Mrs. Evans said with a nice smile, "I'll best be heading home now dearie." Standing up she walked to mom and hugged her, mom tensed before hugging back. Mrs. Evans then turned to us and said with a playful scowl, "Now you boys behave, ok?" We just smiled at her. Mom smiled slightly at this.

"Have a wonderful afternoon Mrs. Evans-," mom said before Mrs. Evans interrupted her.

"Tulip, call me Tulip dear, or even Tilly that's what my friends call me. Mrs. Evans makes me sound old," she said, patting Eileen in the arm while smiling.

"Then I must insist you call me Eileen."

"Deal, I'll see you in a couple of weeks then," Mrs. Evans said already at the door. Me and Sev looked at each other confused. Mom looked worried, seeing this Mrs. Evans said, "I'm sure everyone will love you, Eileen. I sure do." And with that Mrs. Evans left.

Mom relaxed after hearing what Mrs. Evans said, then all of the sudden she's bouncing around with a cherish smile on her face. She lets out a squeal, looking at us she runs gathers us up while saying, "I just made my first friend! Me! Socially awkward Eileen!"

_Mom, you're not awkward!_ Sev scream in our heads indignantly while babbling at her. I had felt sad at what she said and told him, _Sev, we know she's not but she doesn't know, or doesn't want to know. _Sev stopped babbling and looked at me from across mom's shoulder confused, _Why doesn't she want to know? _ I looked at him, while saying, _mean people told mom that she's socially awkward and they repeated so often that she begun to believe it herself._Sev looked mad,_ how mean of them! We have to show her she's not awkward Pat!  _I gave him a lopsided smile, _I think we already have Sev_, after pondering on this I said,_ plus she just made a friend who doesn't think ill of her._

"I have to ask your father permission, but I think he'll let us go," she was rabbling on about something. _Go? Go where?_ _I don't know. _"Mrs. Eva-Tilly, Tilly said that Mrs. Maple has a son and Mrs. Ackerham has a daughter your age. Mrs. Bennett has a son two years older than you, I don't think he'll play with you two but you'll meet kids your age instead of boing little me." **_You're not boring!_** Sev and I, scream in our heads, while babbling to her. Of course Eileen didn't understand us.

"Oh I can't wait!" She put us down and went to the kitchen muttering about what to make for dinner. _She forgot to feed us. I don't want to meet anyone! I want to stay here with mommy Pat! _ I tried to calm Sev, _It's going to be ok Sev. Mom will always be with us she just needs time for herself, you like your alone time when mom plays with me and I like my alone time when she plays with you. It's only fair we give mom her alone time too. It doesn't mean I have to like it! No one is asking you to. You just have to accept it. Plus mom still has to ask dad if she can go. _Sev had a cute scowl on his face before lighting up with hope. Then our hunger made its presences known, and we cried echoing its rumbling roars.

"Oh! I forgot to feed the boys," clanging of pots where heard, before she came to feed us.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to all of the people readingfavoriting/following/reviewing. I might not be able to write tomorrow let alone post any new chapters, my dog Lola got sick. It's a miracle I was able to write and publish this one while taking care of her.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; series, worlds, etc.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

* * *

><p>To say Sev was grumpy was an understatement; first it's because he doesn't want to share mom with anyone but me and that's because mom spends more time with him than me. Since the time mom fed us, he had a grumpy pout on his face, mom didn't really notice because she kept rambling about Mrs. Evans, making him crabbier.<p>

This of course made Sev unbearable in our mind, his thoughts were on ways to sabotage this friendship;_ sabotage_ a word he took from my head…..again.

_Father will say no, and if he doesn't? Then I'll cry for no apparent reason, maybe I can get sick! She won't be able to go if I'm sick! _I interrupted at this point to point out, _She's a witch; she'll be able to cure you before we leave with one of her potions. _That froze him for a couple of seconds. _….You're not helping! _I mentally rolled my eyes at him. _Of course not, you know I think this is ridiculous. Mom should be able to talk to people her own age. _He mentally narrowed his eyes at me. _If she wanted to talk to people her own age she wouldn't have married someone older than her!_

I looked at him mentally offended. _Dad's thirty-nine going to forty, he's not that old. Plus love has no boundaries. They're only nine years apart Sev! Mom turned thirty last week! _Sev gave me a mental scowl which to me looked like he was pouting. _ If love has no boundaries than mom doesn't have to go meet other people! _I turned around a sat in my side of the brain. _Done arguing with you Sev, I'm just letting you know I'm not taking part of this. _I felt Sev mentally slam his fist on his side of our brain. _Fine! _With that he turned his face away from me. _Then I don't want to talk to you! _I rolled my eyes at him, _you'll get over it, mom need's friends and Mrs. Evans is a nice person to have as a friend. Plus she said the get together is in about two months, we'll be able to crawl and shimmy around. _

"I hope your father lets me go," mom said with a little bit of worry laced with doubt and hesitation. Putting us down, she looks at us. Sev, still grumpy turns away from her and closes his eyes, me I just smile at her getting ready to take a nap.

"Let yah go wer'?" a gruff voice said. The voice belonged to non-other than Tobias Snape. Eileen turned around faster than a speeding bullet, me; I sat up from the crib stretching my arms out cooing at him. Sev opened his eyes and sat up, watching the scene unfold with hopeful eyes and thoughts as well. _Hope he says no. _I look at him sadly before turning back to dad. _Well, **I** hope he says yes._ Of course Sev ignored me.

"Toby! You're home early, I haven't started dinner yet, but I'll get started on it right now. The boys have-" Eileen kept rambling until father stopped her mid-sentence. He was leaning on the door frame his arms crossed, head bent down a little giving a slightly intimidating stance. One of his hands lifted up with the universal sign of stop.

"Wer' did yah want me to let yo' go Eileen?" he said it quietly but you could hear it perfectly it was a voice that demand attention and respect. His left eyebrow lifted up in an arch. _I hope I can do that too! It looks so cool._

"A.. a.. get together," Eileen voice grew quieter as she finished telling him.

"A get together, with who?" Father was starting get annoyed. Sev was bouncing with excitement. Me, I was planning on how to make Toby say yes.

"Some…..some… neighbors," she said looking down. I saw how Toby eyes shone with possessiveness, now I know where Sev gets it from.

"I didn't 'no yo' talked to the neighbors," Eileen looked like she was trying to hide from Toby, losing all her hope of making a friend. I couldn't take it, Sev laid down and took his nap with happy thoughts of keeping his mommy his. _Sev you're mean, _I cried. Eileen turned towards me almost picking me up until Toby pushed her aside and picked me up instead. "Yah had time to talk to the neighbors but not for cookin' dinner." He turn to face her, Eileen still had her face down tears falling down her face. "Well, wat yah waitin' for? Go, get to it woman." Eileen didn't need to be told twice.

Dad walked to the window and stared out, while bouncing me in his arm. I grew quite the pain in my gum hurt, but not as much. As long as I don't focus on it, I'll be able to bear it. _Of course Sev had to take bunny._ After two minutes passed with Toby staring blankly out the window I decide to help mom.

I tapped his face to get his attention; he looked at me with a rise eyebrow. Of course a stared at that with my mouth open cooing at it, curiosity won over and I ended up touching the raised eyebrow. I admit was memorized by the perfectly arched eyebrow, well until I noticed his eyes sparkling with amusement then I took his face with both of my hands and looked at his eyes.

I set my face with determination trying to make father realize I was serious, although I realize too late that my face decide it couldn't make that face yet and it came out as a cute scowling face accompanied with a pout. Father's lips twitched, I knew he was amused at my antics.

"Do yah got somethin' to say to me too Pat?" I nodded my head. This of course did not go as I planned it to be. "Yah do don't yah now?" A mischievous smile lit up his face. I started nodding my head before realizing what he was going to do next. It was too late.

Toby started to tickle me, I of course started giggling, _hahaha stop please, daddy stop, it tickles! BE QUITE! TRYING TO TAKE A NAP OVER HERE! Sorry! Hahaha! Sev! _Dad stopped tickling me and we sat down on the rocking chair trying to get our breath. Dad was smiling at me, and I smiled back. His face then turned thoughtful and serious.

I knew what he was thinking, so first thing I had to do is distract him. I looked around and saw the book, Child Whispers. I pointed towards it; Toby had a blank look again. I tapped his face and pointed to the book. He looked at me then the book and sighed. "Sorry Pat, don't hav' my head on today, yah can thank your mama for that." I tilted my head and looked at him expectantly.

"Yah mother wants ta go to this gatherin' of neighbors," I put on a confused face, "now don't get me wrong it's nice to see Eileen comin' out of her shell, it's just I don't 'no …. Guess I'm just afraid she might realize she don' love me anymore an' leave me fo another. I mean why would she stay with an old soldier like myself." His face grew sadder and a little bit panicked. _So he's worried she might find someone else. _I looked at him with a scowl, trying to tell him how ridiculous he was.

Toby looked at me and said, "yah 'no who she was talkin' to?" I hesitated and decide to nod. "'K, tell me," he looked nervous, "was it another man?" I looked at him like if he was stupid or something. The longer I took the more nervous he got. I shook my head in negative; Toby sighed relieved. "Was it a lady?" I hesitated and nodded my head; of course he took notice on my hesitation. "What is it? She old or something?" he asked, I nodded enthusiastically at him. He had a contemplating look, then looked at me, "she's old?" I nodded slowly.

I think he now realize that he was prying information from his son on his mother. At least he had the decency to look ashamed. His face flushed, "I'm actin' stupid aren't I?" I just simply smile at him. "All right on' more question, should I let your mama go to this gatherin'?" I put on my thinking face and then looked at him and smiled while nodding my head enthusiastically.

He gave me wobbly smile, kissed me on my head before going to the crib and laying me down. I hugged him before he let go, I think I gave him strength to let mom go to the party, because he brushed my hair away from my face before leaving with his shoulders set.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I didn't post a chapter yesterday, I really wanted to; gained a new follower to this story. My dog is doing fine now if you were wondering; she ate cotton from a pillow. My dad's Birthday was yesterday as well. This chapter is for all of my readersfollowers/favoraters/ reviewers people, as well as the people who kept looking for a chapter update this past two days. ****J**


	8. Chapter 8 Part One

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; series, worlds, etc.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

* * *

><p>Beep…..beep….beep… Beep…<p>

Air forced its way up my nose to my lungs. As I release the air, my chest compressed itself making the bruised bones move under my skin, unbearable. My eyes stung as I try to move them underneath my eyelids. My body appeared to be made of lead, as I tried to move.

It didn't take long until my brain became intolerable. It felt like someone cracked my head open and poured fire ants onto my brain as they slowly begin to inject their venom into various areas of my brain.

I tried to ignore the pain, by listening to anything only to be filled with silence. It was as if noise did not exist. Panic overflowed my soul, as my head ached. If it wasn't for this agonizing pain I would think I was dead. _I think I rather **be **dead._

I don't know how long I've been trapped in this hellish prison, let alone why I bother to continue try to move. I brazed myself before entering my mindscape, as I entered pain pierced through me. I continued to thrust myself into the blankets of darkness that now reside in my mind, hoping to see light at the end of the tunnel.

I began to lose all hope has I realized this _was_ my mindscape, gone was the beautiful garden of our backyard, the little pond on the edge of the garden. I stopped propelling myself and looked around, trying to think what to do.

Something black began to attach to me, I knew without a doubt that if I let it swallow me, I will no longer be alive. I began to panic, as I pulled myself away from the pitch black glob. _SEV! MOM! DAD! HELP! ANYONE! HELP, PLEASE! IS ANYONE THERE!_ No one answered, as I ran around. I couldn't stop I don't know how long I've been running, but the longer I'm there, the more I feel myself losing it. I felt like crying, _Sev!_

My world was slowly falling apart. I felt so alone, I felt dead. I began to grow hysterical; screaming as I sat down with my head in my arms, the head I'm supposed to be sharing with Sev; _my twin!_ I got up trying to find the blanket like curtain thing that he put to give us more privacy.

If I concentrate real hard I could always hear what Sev was thinking. Trying not to make a sound I strained my ear to listen; nothing. If I can't hear Sev then does that mean he's dead? _Dead. Sev's…..dead? No that…no. _With that I fell down and losing all hope as I felt myself slowly dying, the pitch black glob slowly covering every inch of my body.

One question kept repeating in my head over and over again.

_How did this happen? How did this happen?_

* * *

><p>It's been 7 month and a half since I have been in this world, Sev is still mad I got dad to let mom go. Saying he's mad is the biggest understatement of the century. He put a curtain dividing our <em>brain<em>!

Of course if he wants to act that way its fine with me; I respect his privacy. Mom started favoring me more than Sev and this has him spitting fireballs. It started when mom came in after dinner to check up on us, I had woken from my nap and sat up waiting. I didn't know how long I was sleeping until she came.

Five minutes had passed with me starting at the door way thinking, _maybe she already went to sleep. _Not even half way through that thought, when my mom showed up. She was crying happily and the smile on her face made my day. Her hand was resting on her heart as she cried out to me how happy she was. She walked up to me and picked me up; hugging me to her. _Dad must have told her._ She kissed the side of my temple and said so quietly, "Thank you. My beautiful boy, thank you."

I pulled my arms out of her and gave her a hug; I didn't know Sev was watching from within me. I felt anger and betrayal course through me, pulling away from mom I looked down towards Sev. He had a grumpy face, his eyes shined with tears.

When mom noticed I was looking at Sev she looked his way and tried to pick him, but he laid down and pulled the blanket over him; turned his back to us. Mom looked devastated; she must have realized that Sev didn't want her to go to the gathering and if that wasn't a big clue then what he did these past two month sure did.

Not only did she have to deal with us teething, Sev wouldn't chew on the dang biscuit. Mom had to hold him close to her, trying to soothe him. She began to get frustrated and annoyed at him when he wouldn't let her hold me. She was so fed up that she let him cry as she fed me from her breast. Oh how he didn't like that at all, I was slowly becoming mom's favorite in Sev's eyes. He felt like nobody wanted him or loved him.

He didn't realize that _he_ was pushing them away. I still kept trying to talk to Sev and show him I care and love him; even though he doesn't want to talk, let alone see me. Dad noticed the change and realized he couldn't really do anything. Sev just had to realize it for himself that they loved him. Of course that doesn't mean dad didn't try.

When dad tried to pick Sev up to tell him a story, Sev would cried thinking that dad was trying to distract him and so mommy could leave. No matter how much dad tried Sev wouldn't let anyone near him except mom. This made father upset, he felt hurt that Severus didn't want to be with him. Like if Severus didn't see him as his father. Slowly they began to distance from each other, creating resentment.

No matter how much Sev tried to make me mad I just let it roll over me. I know how he feels, literally. Yesterday I finally cracked Sev's armor. I was learning how to crawl and shimmy around of course mom thought I was in the play pin. Sev realized I wasn't there anymore. I felt him debating against opening up his mind curtain, I never closed mine; I trusted Sev. After arguing for five minutes with himself, he opened a corner of the curtain only to be surprised that I, _myself_ didn't close mine. He entered my side of the mindscape and realized it was the garden mom has in the backyard.

Walking towards the little pond on the left he started to feel curious. His mindscape was the nursery with the bookshelves; Sev loved to imagine that one day he'll be able to read the books while sitting on the rocking chair. In order for me to see through him, I have to pick the right book to open. In my side of the mindscape you had to drop my favorite flower in the pond. Sev knew what flower I liked and I knew what book was his favorite. He picked the Linaria vulgaris from the side and threw it into the pond. I also have Sev's favorite flower; Pink Camellias. Mom showed us a picture of them and Sev loved it; I don't think he realizes what it stands for. Pink Camellias have a meaning of longing for someone, it's good for sending to someone you really miss. It blooms around winter, and he can't wait till it blooms. Mom had brought the flower from her old home the day before her wedding.

I knew Sev was in my side of the brain the instant he pulled his mind curtain, of course I didn't let him know immediately that I knew. Meanwhile, I had crawled all the way to the mail post hanging next to the coat rack. I wanted to find out why mom hasn't gone to the gathering of neighbors yet. It was just a month after Mrs. Evans had left to visit her son and grandchildren. The gathering was going to happen right when she got back, but she never made it. Mom was losing hope until she got a letter in the mail.

After that she had brighten up, then Sev had to ruin it by making mom go get him. She left the letter in the lower shelf of the mail post. So of course I was curious.

I got tired of crawling and ended up scooting my bum the rest of the way. Mom was cooking dinner for dad; I grabbed the side of the coat rack and pulled it. The rack fell down and on its way down pushed the letter out of the bottom shelf. The letter slid under the sofa, I crawled as fast as I could all the way to the sofa going around it as mom rushed in to check what that noise was.

"What in the world happened here?!" Eileen shrieked as she saw the mess left behind, she looked towards the play pin and saw Sev alone. Grabbing the letter I hid behind the sofa only to crawl away when I heard her run towards the play pin, "Patrick?" she was looking around. I laid myself on the floor, close to the front side of the couch. I heard her frantic calls for me as she ran the opposite way, into the kitchen. I looked down at the letter and opened it before she decides to come back. The letter was addressed to mom, it said:

Dear Eileen,

I most apologize for not being there, the get together has to be post-ponded. My return has been delayed, due to the fact that my granddaughter Petunia suffered a severe allergic reaction to a peanut butter sandwich. She was sent to the hospital and someone had to stay and take care of Lily. My daughter-in-law is with Petunia.

The doctors has notified us that Petunia will be released in around a month; depending on how the medicine takes to Petunias body. I have sent letters to all the neighbors, the date is set. We'll have a neighborhood get together on August 28, so mark your calendar dear. It's on a Sunday, most husbands get Sunday off I thought it be nice for you to have your husband with you. Say hello for me to Patrick and Severus!

Sincerely your friend,

Tulip Evans

As I finished reading it a shadow fell over me turning around I saw dad looking at me with his cool eyebrow arched up. He was in the process of removing his shoes when he spotted me. I decided the best course of action was to go straight at dad with the letter. He froze in shock dropping his shoe on the floor. I ended up babbling to him as I reached my father's side. I grabbed his pants and pulled myself onto a standing position. I lasted for about five seconds before my legs gave out.

Before I hit the floor Dad swept me up in a bear hug. I felt Sev shocked and a little envious. Before he could leave my mind, I threw him instruction on how to crawl and what areas to avoid unless he wanted splinters. Poor Sev was in shock, couldn't believe I'd help him after he shunned me.

Before dad could say anything, mom's frantic voice pierced the living room. "TOBY I CAN'T FIND PATRICK!" Dad tried to scowl at me but failed miserably; a proud smile replacing the scowl on his face. I showed him the letter, before he could say anything. "Don' worry Eileen, he's right here!" grabbing the letter he began to read it.

"Patrick! Oh Patrick you scared mommy! Where were you mister?!"

Me trying to get away from Eileen's scowling pointed at dad. Following my finger mom saw dad reading her letter. "Tobias are you reading my letter?!" shrieked mom at dad.

Dad didn't look up saying, "Foun' Pat with it," he looked up at Eileen, "that was thoughtful of her to do it on Sunday; if yah want I can look after the boys when yah go." _Ah dad wants to get out of it. How can you tell? _Slipped out of Sev's mind before he could stop it. _The tone of voice and the slightly tensed shoulders_. Mom seemed to realize it too and didn't let dad get away with it.

"Don't tell me a veteran solder is afraid of going to a get together with his wife and sons, and here I thought you weren't afraid of anything." She sighed picked me up from dad and said, "Oh well, looks like papa can't handle socializing with women, Pat." I mentally winced, _had to hit his pride mom?_

"Now hold it jus' a minute, I ain't afraid of nothin'!" Toby exclaimed indignantly.

_No, dad! It's a trap! _"Great, Mrs. Evans will be escorting us to the place where it's going to be on August 28." Dad had a stumped face while mom walked away with a triumph smirk. She picked up Sev with her other arm and walked up the stairs before saying, "Oh! And dinner's ready!" I felt Sev leave my head before entering his, this time he didn't close his curtain.

Me and Sev were taking our nap when we heard silent yelling in the room.

"I'm not leaving the boys with a babysitter Tobias! They can come with us!"

"Eileen, be reasonable; we got no car, an' we have nowhere to stroll them with! The men at the miller said this chit is responsible and has takin' care of their kids many times."

"Well they can have their kids be watched by a teenager for all I care! But not my babies!"

"We got to go shoppin' Eileen. We got no food; yah ran out of baby food already! What ya gonna feed them tomorrow. We can't carry the food with the boys! I don' like it either but we got no choice."

Sev opened his eyes a little and we saw dad hugging mom who was crying. _Seems like we're going to have a babysitter, Sev._ _What's a teenager? Are they like mom and dad or like us?  Not really they're not an adult but they're also not a child either. They're in between; an awkward stage Sev. Tomorrow you'll try to crawl? …K' …..Pat? Yes Sev? I'm sorry, for being mean to you. It's ok Sev I understand._

All right I guess I didn't just crack his armor a little bit yesterday, I wedge myself in there and became part of his armor.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked this chapter! How many of you thought the moment that changed the Snape family was the death of their firstborn to SIDS? What could have caused Patrick to be in the hospital dying? Where is Severus? Is Severus really dead? Find out tomorrow!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9 Part Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; series, worlds, etc.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

* * *

><p>While mom and dad were getting ready I showed Sev how to crawl around in the crib.<p>

_This is fun! _Sev said excitingly with a huge smile on his face.

I looked at him with a smile of my own while giggling; _just wait till we get to the living room! _Sev giggled,_ exploring time! _I looked at him indignantly, thinking, _I thought it was adventure time! _He looked at me thinking,_same thing!_

I shook my head while looking around the room grabbing my blanket and foxy as I spotted them. Foxy is our new toy mom made for us; it's a black fox with white underlining, the fur kind of looks like our hair from a distance. Sev and I are going to pretend to be foxy and bunny; Sev wanted to be bunny and I went with foxy the hungry fox.

Mom dressed us up in, surprise black clothes; I never noticed that mom wears a lot of dark colors. She mostly wears black and sometimes royal blue when she goes out. Dad wears black too, unless it gets hot, then he wears a white shirt. Must be the Snape colors I guess. Seems mom likes to make our clothes when we are sleeping.

We wore white onesies when we were born but today is the first day mom put is in black clothes. I think dad knew we were planning to cause mischief, if that gleam in his eyes meant anything. Mom was rambling on and on about being on our best behavior and not to cause too much trouble.

We just giggled at her while looking innocent. We shared a look and babbled, _**WE'LL BE GOOD MOM**_. Of course she didn't understand us. Toby came in silently and stole me from Eileen's evil clutches, pressing me to his chest. Poor mom almost had a heart attack.

"Tobias!" shrieked Eileen pressing her hand to her chest. Sev began to cry, he was in shock, we didn't hear dad come in. I of course shrieked happily a burst of giggles exploding from my mouth as my hands covered them.

Tobias only laughed while twirling me around, Eileen smacked his shoulders. Toby pulled me further away from Eileen saying, "Watch it woman! Yah almost hit Patrick!"

"Well, why did you have to do that for? You scared Severus! Look at him!" Eileen and Toby looked at Sev crying. She went to him and picked him up while saying, "Oh my poor baby, Daddy didn't mean to scare you. Shh, shh, its' okay, Mommy's here."

Dad looked at them like they came from the moon, we then shared a look. "Yeah Sev, I didn' mean tah scare yah." Eileen looked at Toby with a deadly glare; I covered my eyes to escape it. Toby held me with one arm while covering his eyes with the other.

We heard Eileen 'hmphh' while tapping her shoe. We peek out of our fingers, just to come face to face with an angry Eileen holding Severus in one arm while the other on her hip, her shoe was tapping the floor. I felt dad begin to crumble from the powerful glare she threw.

"Wat cha wan' me to say woman?" he finally said to her. Eileen just released an exasperated sigh and rolled her eyes while muttering about men.

"Nothing Tobias!" she said with annoyances, "why don't you take Patrick downstairs."

Tobias didn't have to be told twice and off we went. I squished foxy and my blanket between me and dad, while we went downstairs.

Mom was still muttering about men to Sev while feeding him a bottle of milk, I felt bad for him. Dad on the other hand was feeding me a bottle of milk while he muttered about women, Sev felt bad for me.

Dad had just finished burping me when we heard a knock at the door. I hid my face in the crook of his neck has dad went to open the door. Mom was coming down the stairs.

"I'll open," mom said with air of confidence and determination. Dad let her get the door, while he put the empty bottle in the kitchen. I looked through Sev's eyes to ssee how she looks but find myself seeing black threads of hair covering my sight. _Sev! This is not the time to be shy! __Easy for you to say! You're not here!_

We heard mom's polite voice say, "Hello, may I help you?"

A bubbly late-teen voice filled the air, "Hello, my name is Emily. Is this the Snape residence?" Sev peeked out from mom hair towards the voice.

Standing in front of us was a fun size blonde hair teenager dressed in a beige, high neck, long sleeve, flowery dress that flows down all the way to the floor. She had a heart-shaped face, with crystal blue eyes.

"Yes, this is the Snape residence," mom said a little bit forceful. The girl was pretty but we still think mom is prettier. "You must be the babysitter my husband was talking about."

She gave a sheepish smile, "that would be me, mam." She looked behind mom towards me and dad and said, "Hello Mr. Snape, how do you do?"

"I'm doin' well thanks for askin'," dad said politely. "Yo' mut be the chit that Malcom was talkin' about."

"That would be me," she said with a small smile, then her eyes zoned in on Severus. "Is this this adorable little boy the one I will be taking care of? He's very cute," She looked up at mom, "don't worry Mrs. Snape, your baby is in good hand. I have babysat kids countless of times for the farmers down at the mill." She sincerely said with a bashful smile making her eyes shine with innocence.

Mom still didn't look convinced but gave in at the end, she moved aside to let Emily inside the house. "You're actually taking care of both my sons," Eileen was interrupted by a gleeful shriek from Emily as she spotted me on my father's arms.

"Twins! Oh how cute! They're identical! You must be proud, their simply adorable!" She was bouncing from one foot to the other looking from Severus to me and back to Severus before smoothing down her dress and stepping inside.

Sev was glaring at her, _I don't like her_. His nose crinkled up, _she's to bouncy,_ looking at me with confused pout, _does she have to go the loo, Pat? Is that why she's bouncing?_

I covered my mouth as I laughed_, no Sev I don't think she has to go to the bathroom. _Severus tilted his head, _then why is she bouncing like that?_ _She's just excited; I don't think she has ever taken care of twins before. It's her first time. _Severus was even more confused.

"Yes, cute," worryingly mom said looking at her with concern, "this is Severus." Sev went back to glaring at her, Emily enthusiastic smile slowly began to fade away. Mom turned towards dad and I, "the one Tobias is holding is Patrick." She looks over at us; I blew her a raspberry before giggling. Father lip twitch with amusement while mother blew out an exasperated sigh. Emily laughed while bouncing on her feet, a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry for my son's antics," she said closing the door to the front. Heading towards the play pin she put Severus down. "He can be very silly."

"No problem Mrs. Snape, I've seen it all," Emily said while following mom, "Is there anything you'd like to tell me about them that I should know before you leave?"

Mother looked impressed that she would ask this, "No, I believe not. Although Severus does like to take naps more often than Patrick, depending on how he feels. Patrick is the more energetic of the two. They are fast learners, don't underestimate them." Mom told her with a pointed look at the end at us. I just simply blew her a kiss. Severus put a hand to his chest giving her a cute look that said, "Me? Never!"

Father put me the pin with Sev, I laid my blanket down with Foxy next to bunny and Sev's blanket.

Mom and dad were discussing few other things with Emily concerning potty training and how we are teething. Emily listened to them with rap attention.

"Aye we should be no more than two to three hours," Father said loudly for not only Emily but us as well. He gave us a nod; we both gave him one back so he would know we heard.

Emily said to them to take care and closed the door. She turned to us and clapped her hands while saying, "well babies what do you want to do first?" Sev glared at her then pick up his blanket, covered himself and decided it was better to take a nap than listen let alone do anything with Emily.

_Huff, who does she think she is? Mother?_ Sev kept muttering nonsense in our mind, outside it was all annoying gibberish. I ignored him and stared at her for ten seconds, watching her squirm a little before a turn my head to the right and said very cutely, "huh?"

Emily on the other hand was looking distressful towards Severus and felt even worse under my gaze only to sigh in relief. She giggled at her own thoughts for a second before going towards us. "Well now, aren't you cute? My name is Emily, can you say Emily?" I shook my head at her. She crouched down to meet my gaze straight on and said; "Well, how do you know?" She shifted her weight towards her other leg, "come on try, E-mi-ly."

For her benefit I tried to but it came out like gibberish. After 15 minutes of trying to get me to say her name she gave up. Letting out an exasperating sigh, she sat down on the floor saying it was hopeless. I couldn't help but roll my eyes I was only seven months and a half. I'm lucky I can crawl. Severus let a stream of evil giggles in his sleep although I know he's watching everything through my eyes.

Emily got this dark glint in her eyes as she glared at Severus sleeping form before going back normal. "Your brother must be having one crazy dream," she shrugged while turning away from us saying, "must be about evil bunnies taking over and him being the overlord."

I let out a stream of giggles my hands covering my mouth trying to stop them, Sev had a dark scowl on his face. _If that was true you'd be the first one I'd tell them to get rid of. __Sev be nice. __Don't have to be! because she's not nice to me! Hmph!_

I didn't want her to know that we could crawl; babies usually start to crawl at month eight. Sev was not happy about this; he wanted to play prey and predator. Emily though didn't look like she was going to be taking a break any time soon.

Sev got up mumbling, rubbing his eyes with his hands. Emily looked over towards Severus and said sarcastically, "Good morning mister grumpy, finished dreaming about taking over the world with your bunny minions?"

Sev gave her a mini glare, I knew it was a glare but it kind of looked like a he was pouting. Emily really didn't like Sev, the feeling was mutual. I didn't like how she spoke to him, but I didn't have time because I had to go potty. Sev did too, he stop glaring at her and raised his hands; I did as well.

"What? Do you guys want me to hold you?" She asked us with little sarcasm, the glint I saw in her eyes when she was looking at Sev reappeared. Sev and I shook our heads no; we did the hand sign for poop and lifted our hands. She stood up and walked back and forth in front of us with a pondering face, like if she didn't know what we wanted. She then turned to us and said, "Do you guys have to go potty?" her head tilted a little with a small sympathetic smile.

We both nodded and reached our hands for her. She leaned over, **_Finally!_** Her hands passed our body onto the floor, her face very close to ours; we could smell her vanilla perfume, feel her coffee breath all over our tiny faces while she said darkly, "well, isn't that just unlucky for you two?" She got up and left us there, going inside the kitchen.

We could hear her rummaging through the kitchen muttering about the lack of food. _Patrick, I really, really have to go!_ Sev looked like he was about to cry, _I won't glare at her anymore, please Pat I have to go._ A single tear fell down his cheek, _I can't do anything Sev! I have to go too. I don't know why she's doing this to us! _I could stop the tears that were ready to escape my eyes.

Five minutes have passed with us trying to hold it in, silently crying, when we couldn't hold it anymore. It felt very uncomfortable; the smell of our own feces reached our nose. We couldn't move a lot because our feces made our sensitive skin itch and burn a little. We felt embarrassed, humiliated, with so little restrain on our emotions we started to cry and wail.

Emily came in the living room, she was not happy. She stormed over to us we reached our hands to her but instead of picking us up she shoved us down, making our feces spread out. We cried even louder. She left back towards the kitchen leaving us crying there.

We couldn't think all our energy was used up in crying. We cried ourselves hoarsely for about 30 minutes. I didn't know what to think. _I mean_, _mom always, took us to the restroom_ _**she never**_ _hit_ _or shoved_ _**us be**__**fore**_. _Not even father_, _what?!_ _**I don't understand**_! _People aren't supposed to do that!_ _Are they?_ _Can_ _**we even**_ _trust them_ _**anymore?!**_ _Will mommy do that_ _to us later on?_ _Will she shove us when we cry?_ _Will dad?_ _What if mom __and dad__** left us with her forever?!**_ _Don't they __**love us?**_ _What did_ _we ever do to her__! I don't know!_ _I don't know __**anymore!**_ _I want Daddy!_ _I want Mommy!_

We started crying silently, whimpering noising escaping our mouth. We knew she wouldn't help us if we screamed or cried. After sitting up our heads where resting on the door of the play pin, when all of a sudden the door flew open and our noses hit the wooden floor hard. The sound of our noses breaking was heard all around the room. The pain was unbearable; I felt not only my nose break but Sev's too. We wailed in agony, we couldn't breathe; blood kept clogging up our throat. I coughed up blood sucked in a little bit of air and cried, that was the cycle me and my brother repeated.

When Emily came in ready to taunt us she saw us bleeding, she had an annoyed look on her face. She turned around and left back to the kitchen. My face was turned towards Sev's I could see he was having trouble breathing, I felt scared for the life of my brother. I don't know how long I was staring at him for it felt like a life time. My eyes burned, closing my eyes I tried to take as much air as I can. My eyes stung; when I opened them up, my vision changed I could see my brother's magic! It was green with a hint of royal blue; it was trying to stop the bleeding. There was a string of magic that was bent, not broken but bent. The broken bone must have bent it.

I focused very hard on the line of magic wanting, wishing, visualizing it fixed. I felt something rushing out of me, my strength leaving my body. I didn't hear Sev screaming at me in our head. I closed my eyes too heavy to keep them open, focusing, visualizing the magic in me if I had any and imagined myself healing it. I don't know if it worked because the next thing that happened was me falling unconscious.

* * *

><p>Severus POV<p>

* * *

><p>I couldn't breathe, blood was blocking my airways. I couldn't even beginning to describe how painful this feels. Something washed over me, it felt like Patrick. I dove into our mind connection in time to see Pat healing something within me, but what couldn't see was that his mind was falling apart. I tried to scream at him to stop. I never felt so terrified, when all of a sudden I was able to breath, my nose still hurt badly, but I can breathe through it now.<p>

I was too caught up in this discovery that I didn't realize what Patrick was doing until it was too late. All around me pieces of his mindscape was falling down, I ran out of there before I fell down. Panic was rising within me; I didn't know what to believe anymore. I slid down on my side closing the curtain. Before I closed it all the way I saw my brother's favorite flower. Without thinking it, I imagined the curtain longer, it began to grow. Before that piece of the garden fell apart I covered it. I felt a great strain on my side of the brain because of the force being pushed down on the curtain.

I opened my eyes while pushing myself upwards, I looked over to Patrick only to see a pool of blood around his face, and his breaths was coming out painfully slow. The blood soaked through his clothes, wasn't noticeable because of the color of our clothes.

I couldn't carry Patrick over her the only thing I could think of was to pull the blanket over him. The blanket began to soak up the blood. I wished with all my heart that mother and father hurry back home.

I used my own blanket to soak up my blood I didn't dare touch my nose because it felt horrible. That dreadful woman walk into the living room again, she caused the door to open. She was the cause of all of this. "Aww are the little babies hurt?" She spoke to me like if I couldn't comprehend her. That irritating baby voice, "Do you want your mommy to come and kiss your boo boo?" I glare at her but flinched, pain spread throughout my face. She look upon me with an evil face, I was her prey she was the predator.

When she saw me flinch again, she laughed and went back to the kitchen. I don't know how long I was sitting there scared, looking at Patrick. He was becoming paler as time went by. My hand was holding onto his, hoping my strength would keep him alive.

From far away it looked like Pat was sleeping. All of a sudden I heard that wench curse. She came out the kitchen and ran towards us I froze; I didn't have time to think about anything before she yanked me up. I knew I was going to be bruised there later.

Fresh tears started falling down. She went up to the nursery putting me down on the changing table. She started rummaging around, muttering about needing a fresh pair of clothes. When she realized that the other pair of clothes was white she let out a growl. Coming back towards me, she yanked the clothes of me the smell of my feces all around us.

She ran downstairs leaving me there, my heart was pounding frantically within me that I thought it was about to burst out of my chest. I hope she didn't do anything to Patrick. I heard the water running. She must be washing my clothes. I heard something crack, before stomping footsteps where heard. She burst through the door with a bowl of water and a rag.

She placed the bowl close to me and grabbed me hard, she began scrubbing off the blood on my face, the pain spread, before cleaning my bottom. After she washed me down she took me downstairs and dumped me down next to Pat. She went to grab Patrick when she realized more blood was coming out of the blanket. Pulling the blanket away she saw a big bruise on the side of his chest. Patrick didn't have it when she took me up. It is very obvious who caused that bruise, but what scared him the most was that blood kept trickling down his mouth.

Emily had a look of horror, she backed away from Patrick, and she was still holding the blanket. I saw her fall down scurry backwards until she hit the wall, it was as if the wall brought her senses back because she let go of the blanket and ran to the door. I knew what she was going to do, I cried in pain just when she opens the door widely.

* * *

><p>What no one knew was that Mrs. Evans had told her friend that lives right next door to visit Eileen and get to know her; she had told Mrs. Weatherbea that Eileen was a very lonely woman with no friends and two handsome baby boys. Mrs. Weatherbea daughter had come to stay with her and her one year old daughter. Her daughter didn't have anyone to socialize with due to being a single parent with a child whose father is unknown. Hoping to establish a friendship with Eileen she went to introduce them.<p>

Right when they were about to knock the neighbors on the left side came by and said that they saw the Snape's leave. They were discussing this in front of the house. Mrs. Weatherbea asked him about the twins, he told her that they had gotten a babysitter and that he knew because he recommended the babysitter to Mr. Snape himself. Right when they were about to step away from the house the door busted open and a teenage girl bumped into Mrs. Weatherbea knocking them both down.

The sound of Severus crying caught the attention of the other three people; Mrs. Weatherbea on the other hand was observing the girl that bumped into her. She had blood on her hand, thinking it was her's she asked, "Are you ok? You're hand I mean, it's covered in blood!"

This caught the attention of everyone else causing the girl to try and bolt; the farmer didn't allow her to leave and restrained her on the floor. Mrs. Weatherbea and her daughter went running inside only to see Patrick bleeding and very pale, and Severus crying with no clothes on, and a swollen nose. The air stunk of feces, after that everything became a blear because at that precise moment Tobias Snape came bursting through only to see his beloved son bleeding on the ground while his other was crying his heart out.

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry for the late update, Life got in the way as well as a little virus on my computer that wouldn't let me access my story. I will try to update when I can. Thank you all for favoritingfollowing/reviewing this chapter is for you!**


End file.
